Batduck: The Dark Knight
Batduck: The Dark Knight is a parody of Batman:The Dark Knight by Paulodejesus18, based on the Tiny Toon Adventure character, Batduck. Plot Taking place roughly 9 months after the first movie, The film begins with the disguised Elmyra Duff and various clown masked henchmen robbing a mob-owned bank, and systematically double crossing each other, killing each other for a larger slice of money. Eventually the only survivor is Elmyra, who reveals himself to the bank manager and then takes the money for himself and drives away in a school bus (after shoving and detonating a joker venom grenade into the bank manager's mouth), joining a line of other busses just as the cops arrive. That night, multiple Batduck impersonators, armed with guns, interrupt a drug deal/meeting between Johnny Pew gangsters and the Scarecrow. The real Batduck shows up and manages to subdue everyone. However, he is hit multiple times and is brutally bitten in weak spots of his armor by Rottweiler dogs. Sustaining such injuries suffered during the confrontation force Plucky to make the decision of acquiring a new, more versatile suit of armor. With the rise of ACME Acre's criminal underworld, D.A. Fowlmouth begins to place more and more criminals behind bars, even defending himself successfully against an assassination attempt during the crime lord's trial. Batduck and Lieutenant Buster Bunny contemplate bringing Fowlmouth in on their plan to eradicate the mob, and the possibility that Fowlmouth will become the hero to the people that Batduck cannot be. Fowlmouth is nicknamed the ‘White Knight of ACME’, although Fowlmouth mentions in argument with Buster that he had a different nickname in internal affairs. At the same time, Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth are both competing for the love of Shirley The Loon; however, Shirley and Fowlmouth are romantically involved in a relationship. The mob bosses see the combined effort of Fowlmouth, Batduck and Buster as a threat and decide to meet to discuss how to handle it. Johnny informs that he has secretly relocated the mob's money to prevent the police and the district attorney from seizing it in an imminent bank raid. Elmyra arrives and after killing Arnold the Pit Bull by way of a "magic trick" (involving sticking a pencil into the table, and then slamming the Arnold's head onto the pencil, sending it through his eye socket), proposes to kill Batduck for half their money, and also tries to convince them that Johnny will give them all up to the police if he is caught. Elmyra insults Montana Max, Who got out of jail by means of bribery, who offers $500,000 for the Elmyra dead and $1,000,000 alive so he can "teach her some manners." The mob bosses don't take the Elmyra’s offer, who leaves his ‘card’ behind for them to contact him. Realizing the threat and the need of taking down Johnny and finding the mob bosses money, Plucky is given highly more adjustable and maneuverable equipment for his suit by Calamity Coyote. Also included in Batduck’s new armor is a new designed helmet, allowing Plucky to turn his head and arm gauntlets that are able to project the defense spikes. Meanwhile at Monty's headquarters, three men arrive telling they killed Elmyra, laying a corpse wrapped in garbage bags on the pool table.The ruse works and the Elmyra emerges alive from the bags, inserting a knife in Monty's mouth and kills him. Taking the suit with him, Calamity then travels with Pluck Duck to Hong Kong and gives Plucky a sonar-device that can lock onto cell phones and emit a visual image of the phone’s surroundings. It will look like they've come to cancel negotiations between Johnny's investment firm (which Plucky thinks is illegal based on their profits) and Duck Enterprises. That night, Batduck, donning his new suit, manages to infiltrate Johnny’s office, take out the protection and escape with Johnny. After Batduck successfully returns to ACME Acres he delivers Johnny to the ACME Acres police. Johnny makes a deal with the D.A. and Shirley the Loon to give the name of all of his clients in return for being placed on county watch. The mob bosses are all placed under arrest. However, a few mobsters manage to evade the prison system and agree to pay Elmyra half of their money in return for helping them. Elmyra broadcasts a message to all of ACME Acres stating that if the Batduck does not turn himself in to the police, then she will kill innocent people every day. Elmyra gives various clues as to who he plans to kill next (based on three traces of DNA found on a card): Commissioner Thaddeus Plotz, Judge Granny and Fowlmouth. Buster makes emergency preparations to protect them, but in the cases of Plotz and Granny, he fails. Granny is seen being taken into protective custody, and the men leading her to her car say that they don't know where she is going, but where she is going is in the envelope. As soon as Granny gets in the car and oppens the envelope, she finds only a single word: "UP." Sure enough, the car blows up. Meanwhile, Buster is trying to convince Plotz about theseriousness of the situation, and Plotz drinks a bottle of whiskey. Buster figures that perhaps the DNA on the card in question came from someone lifting a sample from a tissue or glass in Plotz's possession. He wheels around, only to see Plotz collapse from severe poisoning. At a fund raising party thrown for Fowlmouth by Plucky, Fowlmouth asks Shirley, in a private area, if she will marry him. Before she can give a full answer Fowlmouth is locked in a secure room by Plucky just as Elmyra interrupts the party, demanding to know where Fowlmouth is. When Elmyra cannot find Fowlmouth, he goes to Shirley and assumes she is Fowlmouth's romantic interest (after threatening three guests that, according to him, resembles she hated her brothers), Batduck eventually arrives and takes on the Elmyra and his henchmen. The confrontation eventually ends with Elmyra escaping by dropping Shirley out the building while Batduck saves her life. The next day, at a public service memorial for the late Commissioner, Elmyra, disguised as an police honor guardsman (Elmyra and his henchmen stripped the actual Ceremonial arms of their uniforms, as well as tied them up, blindfolded and agged them in Mindy's apartment prior to the funeral), shoots at Steven Spielberg. Buster jumps in front of and is shot in the chest, saving Spielberg. Fowlmouth manages to capture and interrogate a thug working for Elmyra whose name is Pinky. Meanwhile Walter Wolf is captured and interrogated by Batduck for Elmyra's location. As Batduck holds him off the side of a building on a fire escape landing, Walter arrogantly points out the fall would be non-fatal. Batduck simply replies, "I'm counting on it" and drops him, injuring Walter's legs. Walter claims not to know Elmyra's location, and that no one will cross him for Batduck (because Elmyra has no rules; whereas Batduck will not kill), she tells Batduck that the only way he'll find Elmyra is if he gives in to his demands and lets him come find him. Meanwhile Fowlmouth, after seeing the thug's name tag which read "OFFICER SHIRLEY THE LOON", calls Shirley and tells her that Elmyra has named her "next", and to go to anyone she can trust, which turns out to be Plucky. However, his interrogation is interrupted by Batduck. Realizing what is happening, Batduck states to Fowlmouth that he needs to reveal who he truly is in order to save ACME Acres and stop the killings. At a press conference the next day, held by Fowlmouth, Plucky is about to step forth but before he can do so, Fowlmouth publicly claims that he is Batman, as part of a ruse to draw Elmyra out of hiding. Shirley is upset with Plucky not interfering and admitting that Fowlmouth is not Batduck and that he is. She leaves Daffy Duck a note to give to Plucky ‘when the time is right’. Arrested and in route to re-location, Fowlmouth’s transport is ambushed by a garbage truck and a semi trailer driven by Elmyra and his henchmen and thugs (the semi-truck, has the word LAUGHTER in the side, has an S spraypainted before the L to make the word SLAUGHTER, and has HA-HA-HA painted all over it). But Batduck arrives in the Batmobile, crashing the garbage truck and driving to the rescue. Elmyra attempts to kill Fowlmouth during transport, and using an RPG, hits the approaching Batmobile causing it to crash with irreparable damage. Here, Batduck takes on his ‘secondary’ transportation, the Batpod which bursts out the front of the self-destructing Batmobile. Batduck successfully causes Elmyra's truck to stop by flipping it over with cables. But as Elmyra stands in the middle of the road yelling "HIT ME" at the fast approaching Batpod, Batduck is forced to crash in order to avoid killing Elmyra (honoring his no kill policy) and lays wounded on the ground. Suddenly, Buster, who faked his death and had been driving Fowlmouth's transportation van, sneaks up behind Elmyra and arrests her. Fowlmouth is released and applauded by the press for his bravery before being driven home by Danforth Drake. Buster is promoted to commissioner by Spielberg for his efforts. With Elmyra in custody, everything seems to be safe. Unfortunately, a bit later, it is revealed that Fowlmouth never made it home. When questioned as to what he did to him, Elmyra hints that Danforth Drake was the one responsible for Fowlmouth's predicament; then Buster, desperate to save Fowlmouth, leaves the Elmyra in Batduck's hands. Batduck then interrogates Elmyra in a brutal fashion until Elmyra intentionally reveals that Shirley and Fowlmouth have been taken to opposite sides of the city, far-enough apart that Batduck does not have time to save both of them. Plucky speeds off to save Shirley, while Buster and the police head after Fowlmouth. Unknown to them, Elmyra has switched the locations, sending Batduck after Fowlmouth and Buster after Shirley. Shirley and Fowlmouth, tied to chairs, are able to communicate through an intercom. The two reassure each other that everything will be okay. As Fowlmouth attempts to escape he falls getting the left side of his face doused in gasoline. Elmyra provokes a police-officer to attack him and manages to hold him as a hostage and walk out of the room and into the main lobby. Then, with the help of a pre-planted phone bomb (within the stomach of a henchman), Elmyra escapes with Johnny in tow. Shirley tells Fowlmouth that she will marry him just as Batduck arrives at the location that was supposed to be Shirleyl’s location and rescues Fowlmouth. Then both buildings explode; the left side of Fowlmouth's face ignites during the explosion due to the oil he fell into earlier, severely disfiguring that side. Buster does not reach Shirley in time; she dies in the explosion. Daffy reads the letter Shirley left which says that she was going to marry Fowlmouth and couldn't wait anymore for Plucky. He was going to give it to Plucky but seeing him in grief he decides not to. Plucky feels guilty for the death of Shirley and for what has happened to Fowlmouth stating he is "ACME's true hero" and Alfred tells him that ACME Acres will have to make do with Batduck; Plucky also states he knew Shirley would have waited for him to stop being Batduck and they would have been together. In ACME General Hospital, Fowlmouth is driven to madness over the loss of Shirley, which he blames on Batduck, Buster and Elmyra. Buster is curious as to why Fowlmouth, despite the massive injuries, refused to have skin grafts or medication. When Buster asks if he knew who took him captive he asks him why would he listen to him now and then demands the nickname the cops gave him which Buster reveals to be "Two-Face," Fowlmouth then replies "Why should I hide who I am?". Elmyra publicly states that he no longer cares about killing Batduck because he is ‘too much fun’ and that if the Duck employee, Sweetie Bird, who supposedly knows who Batduck really is, is not killed to prevent the secret from slipping, then he will blow up a hospital. All hospitals begin immediate evacuation. At ACME General, Elmyra arrives disguised as a nurse to corrupt Fowlmouth. Fowlmouth, unable to move due to bed restraints, is convinced by Elmyra to exact revenge on the cops, mobsters, Buster and Batduck for killing his love (Also, Fowlmouth decides Elmyra's fate with his half scarred double head coin. While not shown in the movie, it's implied that Elmyra got the clean side of the coin, as the Elmyra walks out alive as the hospital blows up.). Fowlmouth leaves taking the name of Two-Face and Elmyra blows up the hospital while kidnapping a bus of hospital patients. While Two-Face confronts the corrupt cops and the mobsters one by one, flipping his coin to decide their fates, Elmyra burns Johnny at the top of the clown's share of mob money and double-crosses the mob telling them "this city deserves a better class of criminal and I'm gonna give it to to them." Elmyra then declares on T.V that he will rule the streets and that anyone left in ACME at nightfall will be subject to his rule. Eventually the city attempts to leave, although, all road ways and bridges have been cut off due to Elmyra's threat. However, two ferries remain and each one becomes full. One carries prisoners and the other, regular citizens. At Duck Enterprises, Calamity discovers that Batduck has expanded on the sonar technology and developed an advanced surveillance system that can listen in and track the movement of anyone from the thousands of cell phones in the city; Calamity agrees to help by monitoring the sonar, but says he will resign if the machine is not destroyed after Elmyra is gone since this essentially contradicts what Plucky believes in. Elmyra plants explosives on the two ferries of evacuees and gives the passengers on board the chance to destroy the opposing vessel, in order to save their own lives but warns them that unless a decision is made, he will blow up both ferries at midnight. With his ‘sonar-vision’, Batduck tracks Elmyra to an uncompleted skyscraper. The building is called the Prewitt building. Elsewhere Two-Face forces Margot Mallard into getting Buster's Family out of their home and lead them to him. He then phones and tells Buster of the situation. When Buster asks where his family is, Two-Face replies "Where my family died". At Elmyra's hideout the SWAT team move in to take out Elmyra's henchmen and save the hostages, but Elmyra has ironically disguised his henchmen as the hostages and the hostages as the henchmen, who are gagged with duct tape, and have clown masks shoved over their faces (which Batduck discovers). While Batduck takes down the real criminals, he is forced to temporarily take down the SWAT team from harming the real hostages. Batduck succeeds and moves to face Elmyra. Elmyra and Batduck have one final confrontation. Elmyra sends Rottweiler dogs at Batduck, who manages to get rid of them. However, Batduck is repeatedly hit by Elmyra, who uses a steel pipe. Elmyra tries to strangle Batduck squeezing it and manages to subdue him under a column and forces him to watch as midnight approaches but nothing happens as neither the citizens or the convicts are willing to kill the other. Elmyra looks on in confusion as Batduck says to him "What were you trying to prove, that deep down, everyone’s as ugly as you? You’re alone." Elmyra is unphased by this remark and pulls out a detonator preparing to blow up both ships. However, she is caught off guard when Batduck projects the steel spikes from his gauntlet at Elmyra causing her to release his grip on Batduck and the detonator. Batduck then throws the girl off the building but, to Elmyrar's annoyance, Batduck refuses to kill her, instead grabbing him with his grapple gun and leaves him hanging upside down. With this act, Elmyra acknowledges that Batduck really is incorruptible but that Fowlmouth is no longer the "White Knight"; he's unleashed the scarred man on the city and dubbed him his "Ace in the hole". Batduck leaves to find Two-Face while the SWAT team moves in and arrests Elmyra. As Buster arrives at the place where Shirley died, Two-Face beats down Buster and is angry to see cops outside the building, Buster tells him that they only know there is a situation and know nothing about what is happening. Buster then decides to kill Buster's family and stands at the edge of the building. Batduck finds Two-Face, along with Buster's family, at the building where Shirley died. He tells Two-Face not to hurt they, so the former D.A. judges those people he believes are responsible for Shirley's death who were Batduck, Buster and himself. Two-Face proceeds to judge Batduck, himself, and Buster's family through the chance of a coin flip, which he sees as the only fairness left in the world and seeing it as that everyone will have a 50/50 chance just like Shirley. Two-Face flips for Batduck (bad heads) and shoots Batduck in the stomach. He flips the coin again to decide his own fate (good heads), but before he can determine Buster's fate, Batduck tackles him (survived Two-Face's shot due to his body armor) over the side of the building, saving Buster's family (the third coin flip for Buster's family was shown to be the Bad Heads). As Two-Face lies dead from a broken neck, Batduck and Buster decide that Elmyra would win if anyone found out about Fowlmouth's corruption and madness because people would lose hope. Batduck convinces Buster to tell ACME Acres that he, not Fowlmouth committed the murders in order to preserve Fowlmouth's image as ACME’s ‘White Knight’ and to give the city hope. Buster is reluctant to do so, but Batduck explains he's whatever ACME Acres needs him to be while future events show: Buster destroys the Bat-Signal in-front of the police and the press, a manhunt is issued for Batduck; Daffy burns the note Shirley left knowing that Plucky will be heartbroken if he reads it; while Calamity (unknowingly but pleased) destroys the 'sonar vision' using a self-destruct code as told by Batduck: and ACME Acres has a funeral for the "White Knight". Batduck takes off into the night but Buster’s sister does not understand the reasoning for why Batduck must be hunted. But Buster explains "because he can take it. Because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian; a watchful protector; a Dark Knight." Characters * Plucky Duck / Batduck - Bruce Wanye / Batman * Elmyra Duff - The Joker * Fowlmouth - Harvey Dent / Two Face * Shirley The Loon - Rachel Dawes * Buster Bunny - Commissioner Gordon * Calamity Coyote - Lucios Fox Galery Batduck.png Wb0049.JPG BatduckScreenTest.png TheElmyraSwarm.png T.T.A._S01E20_Hare_Today,_Gone_Tomorrow.1_127327.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-01-25-22h51m54s71.png Elmyra Duff.jpg Fowlmouth0.png FM1.png Soundtrack References * The scene where Batduck, Buster and Fowlmouth decide to work together is a reference to "Batcuck: The Long Halloween" * The scene where a henchman of Elmyra tries to remove Batduck's mask but takes a shock is a reference to "Batduck: Silence" * Elmyra's interrogation scene is inspired by a scene from "The Killing Joke" * The scene where Elmyra burns a pile of money is based on a scene from "Batduck: The Long Halloween" * The scene where Plucky refuses to use the Batmobile during the day is based on a scene from "Batduck: Year One" * Elmyra has several different stories about her past, this fact was taken from "The Killing Joke" * The scene where the Elmyra becomes an easy target for Batduck ("HIT ME") is a reference to the movie "The Batduck" from 1989 (the scene where Elmyra destroys the Batwing) Category:The Dark Knight Spoofs Category:Paulodejesus18 Category:Batman Spoofs